


Men of alchemy

by jajafilm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Cas bakes yummy pie, Library, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Men of Letters' library is large, who knows what secrets hides? Sam was bored, and when he is bored, so he mostly reads, what can he learn at such an occasion? A short story about a ordinary, but not boring conversation in the bunker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of alchemy

#  Men of alchemy

 

“What are you reading?” Dean shouted to his brother and sat beside Sam, with a plate on which he had a piece of apple pie.

“This is an interesting book which I found in the east wing,” said the younger man, without looking up from his paper.

“What is it about? About... the reproductive cycles of angels?” Dean did joking, while he took a piece of cake on spoon and he shoved it in his mouth. After tasting the delicacies he issued from the throat obscene sound, and Sam made a note in his head that, he must tell Cas, that he shouldn't bake cakes so often. After all Sam doesn't need to listen Dean's orgy of pie every week.

“No... It's about alchemy,” the younger Winchester approached contents of a book by his brother.

“About the sciolism, what tried to turn sand into gold,” Dean scoffed.

“Yes, but not so quite. You'd be surprised how many of the Men of Letters' magic words based precisely on alchemy. No, this medieval, but modern, which was founded by Van Hohenheim. Hohenheim defined alchemy as something between the supernatural, thus magic and science, ie chemistry. He argues that for each spell, or alchemy, is necessary a) the equilibrium exchange, for it to be something created, something must disappear and b) energy for the transformation of things, which is the essence of every living being. He gives an example of the energy and that is the human soul,” Sam continued to in interpretation. Dean frowned, he didn't like it... again the souls are as a form of energy for one's "mojo". “The scientist says that the soul is capable of regeneration, and therefore it is an endless source, however he also admit, that some magic the soul isn't able to handle all at once, especially regarding human transmutation, such as the resurrection of another person. However, till his two sons, Edward and Alphonse Elric, strictly prohibit the alchemy beyond the capabilities of individual. Now I just read one of the many Edward's diaries, when he refers to people without a soul, called homunculi, chimeras, creatures half human and half animal, and massacres in the war, which was created just to be created powerful Philosopher's Stone.”

“What war?” Dean's instinct wasn't mistaken, this stunk.

“That's just it. At first I thought, he describes the Second World War, but in the end I don't think so. Edward is in his narrative in this vague, but I think he essentially came from another world. Other than this world and Oz. This is the last of his diaries. Maybe, when I will finish reading this book, I will know, how he got here.


End file.
